


Holiday Runaways [Pt 1]

by patton_pending



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [11]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Tree, Crying, First Meetings, Gen, On the Run, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patton_pending/pseuds/patton_pending
Summary: Patton runs away from home and meets a boy wearing a NASA T-shirt. Maybe he’s found a comrade, a brother in arms. Maybe he’s not as alone as he’s always thought.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558666
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Holiday Runaways [Pt 1]

**Author's Note:**

> This ones gonna be different cos I procrastinate too much and I need to write more than I actually do so yeah this is a part one and part two fic (I guarantee part two will be much longer) so yeah that’ll be interesting lmao
> 
> Warnings: crying, running from home, and I think that’s about it but lemme know if I missed anything!!

Patton dashed down the pavement, getting as far away from his house as he could. He wiped the tears as they fell down his face one by one. He only stopped when he came upon the Christmas tree that was set up in the middle of the square, lights burning so bright Patton was sure it could be seen from space.

He needed to stop and catch his breath and he knew his parents wouldn't look for him here so he went up to the tree, making sure he stayed hidden in case his parents went down the same street he did in search of him. He let out a sigh of relief, coughing a bit as he tried to catch his breath. He fumbled with his jacket pocket, thankful he had the foresight to grab his inhaler before taking off.

He took a few puffs of the inhaler before stuffing it back in his pocket. He sat down on the ground to give his burning legs a bit of respite. It was then that he noticed the boy to his right, sitting off to the side and trying to act like he wasn't staring.

"Hi," Patton greeted breathlessly. "I'm - I'm Patton. Uh... did you run away from home too?" he asked, a bit doubtful that he'd guessed correctly. The boy merely nodded, adjusting his glasses, which Patton noticed looked just like his own, with dark circular wire frames. "Really? I must be a pretty good guesser." He chuckled, but stopped when he realised the other boy didn't so much as smile.

He bit his lower lip, looking away from the boy and down at his hands as he wrung them in his lap, his legs criss crossed. The light breeze around the two of them picked up a bit, becoming a cold gust. Patton shivered and tightened his jacket around him. Glancing over at the boy beside him, he realised he was only wearing a grey NASA T-shirt and black jeans.

Patton certainly wasn't going to let the poor boy freeze, so he moved a bit closer and took off his jacket. He held it out to the boy, who silently stared at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"You can take it," Patton assured. "You're gonna get frostbite wearing nothing but a T-shirt."

The boy in the NASA shirt seemed to think it through a bit before hesitantly taking Patton's jacket, slowly putting it on. He continued to stare at Patton, who only smiled, NASA boy's cheeks reddening before he looked away. Patton wrapped his arms around himself, thankful his shirt was long sleeved.

"So, uh... what's your name?" he asked NASA boy, who didn't respond. Patton took it upon himself to carry on the conversation. "I can always guess if you want. I bet it's something... classic. Like something pretty common and you know a lot of people with the name but every one of them is super unique and special and cool! Is it... Mark?"

NASA boy shook his head, but Patton spotted a tiny grin forming on his face. He was glad to at least be entertaining for the boy.

"Alright, then how about... Sam?" A head shake again. "Hmm, tricky. Let's see, curly black hair, bright blue eyes, covered in freckles, glasses like mine, you look like my age; are you sixteen? Seventeen?" He got a nod that time. "Okay. Matthew? Adam? Am I getting warmer?" Another shake of the head. Patton decided to change up the formula. "Maybe it's a completely different name. Is your name Francis?"

That time he actually got a laugh out of NASA boy, and his heart swelled with pride. He loved making people laugh, even if he's never met them before.

"I'll take that as a no. Gilbert? Bradford? Octavius? You _definitely_ strike me as an Octavius," he jested, NASA boy continuing to laugh.

"If you're gonna keep guessing names like that, we'll be here all night," he finally spoke, turning his head to smile at Patton, who returned the smile tenfold. "It's Logan."

"Aww, Logan!" Patton squealed. "It suits you!"

"Thank you. Your name suits you as well, Patton."

"Aw, thanks! So... how long have you been out here?" he asked, Logan's smile faltering for a moment.

"I'm... not sure. Perhaps an hour or two."

"An hour or two out here in the cold?" Patton asked with concern.

"I... I didn't have anywhere else to go," Logan murmured, looking away as his smile faded.

Patton's heart broke for him. He bit his lip as he thought of a solution. He'd been thinking of going to his uncles' house, but what would they say if he showed up with a complete stranger? Then again, Thomas and Emile were both very understanding people. Maybe they wouldn't have an issue with it. Hopefully.

"You can come with me if you want," Patton offered, Logan quickly looking back at him. "I was gonna go to my uncles' house and you're more than welcome to join me."

"Why?" Logan asked quietly, clearly hesitant. "We've only just met."

"Yeah, but... you seem nice. I wouldn't want you to sit out here all night and freeze."

"But... why do you care?"

Patton bit his lip again as he considered. He'd always been a naturally caring person, always trying to give just as much as, if not more than, he received. He shrugged and sent Logan a shy smile.

"It's just... who I am."

Logan seemed to deliberate for a moment, furrowing his brows and sighing softly. He scratched the back of his head before speaking again.

"How far away is your uncle's house?"

"It's not too far! Well, I've never _walked_ there, but I'm sure it won't take too long!"

"Alright. We better get moving then." Logan got to his feet and held out his hand for Patton to take, helping him stand. "I trust you know which way you're going."

"Oh, for sure! I've gone to their house a million times by now! I'll get us there lickety split!"

He took Logan's hand in his and they started on their way.


End file.
